1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source device, an illumination device, and a projector.
2. Related Art
Projectors are devices for modulating light emitted from a light source part in accordance with image information using a light modulation device, and then projecting the image thus obtained in an enlarged manner using a projection lens. In recent years, a solid-state light source such as a semiconductor laser, with which high-intensity and high-power light can be obtained, attracts attention as a light source of a light source device used for such a projector.
In JP-A-2013-15762 (Document 1), there is disclosed an illumination device for a projector, provided with an array light source having a plurality of semiconductor lasers arranged two-dimensionally, a pair of cylindrical lenses for collimating a light beam bundle of light emitted from the array light source, and an integrator optical system for homogenizing the illumination light.
In JP-A-2012-118110 (Document 2), there is disclosed a light source device using a lens integrator in order to evenly illuminate the phosphor layer with the light from the array light source composed of the plurality of semiconductor lasers.
When mounting the solid-state light source, it is inevitable that some variation (mounting variation) occurs in alignment. However, in the illumination device described in Document 1 and the light source device described in Document 2, since the mounting variation of the solid-state light source is not taken into consideration, there is a problem that the light emitted from the solid-state light source is not efficiently used, and thus the light use efficiency decreases.